


Flaps

by kaige68



Series: Odd Challenge drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Man helps Hawkeye find a weakness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Odd challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/18986.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**

“- don’t tell me how to shoot and I won’t tell you about producing clean energy! Deal?” Hawkeye yelled into the comms as Stark buzzed around yelling _Shoot them now_.

They were round and bird-like, with protrusions somewhere between wings and fins. But they were covered in armor. He hit them, but his explosives didn’t faze them. Clint was looking for a weakness where someone could do some damage- _Right there._

Tony got clipped by a wing-fin and had dropped fast, an alien followed. “Soft tissue under the flaps.” Arrows began piercing flesh.

“What flaps? Shit!” Face-full of exploding alien-bird.

_Cool!_


End file.
